


The Moment I Land Is The Moment He Sends The Storm

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cock Worship, Double Penetration, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raceplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Many women among the Order of Heroes have developed a taste for black men. One Altina has mistakenly construed as the work of a cult and corruptive forces. Her first attempt to free the women ended in betrayal, but perhaps she can muster the strength to strike again. Anonymous commission.
Kudos: 12





	The Moment I Land Is The Moment He Sends The Storm

The water could not clean Altina fast enough. Even as it washed away the semen, it did very little to wash away the shame, and oh how Much shame there was upon Altina to try and deal with. Memories of what she had done. Of a moment of crushing weakness that had made her falter in her righteous quest. Her power and her pride had all come apart under the very embarrassing reality of just how easily she had succumbed. Her willpower should have been stronger. Should have been enough. It hadn't been close.

_As willing as Altina's mind was to resist this, her body couldn't. Down on her hands and knees, the woman heaved back and forth, fucking herself down onto the glorious girth of another black cock, sweat running down her brow, guilty moans ringing out from her lips as the dizzy fascination held her ever tighter. She found herself a special kind of powerless now, failing to focus her thoughts and deal with the reasonless passion ripping her apart. With no clear way to handle this, she was doomed to keep falling._

_"You need this so badly," the man groaned, his hands on the warrior's hips, urging her to fuck herself harder back against him. "You love black dick now, don't you?" It stood to reason, given this intense and desperate show of need, a heat rising messier through her body, inducing something completely devoid of sense, and with each indulgence and each motion forward, she was unable to control it all, throwing her thoughts into complete disarray with wild desperation. Did Altina need this? She couldn't argue against the idea as the thoughts took firmer root in her mind. It all seemed a bit too obvious to her now, too clear._

_But she didn't say as much. Confusion continued to burn across her thoughts, and with each motion of her hips, she gave up harder to a fascination and passion beyond reason. She needed this all, desperate in her pursuit of something that felt further and further away from reason by the second. Her voice certainly expressed something. She couldn't stay quiet, and the sounds she made were certainly of mindless ecstasy one way or another, but she understood all of this through a strange less of frenzied commotion and panic._

_There was no arguing against it, though. The words felt so right. So real. As another orgasm swept through Altina's body and she found herself just that little bit more helpless, every fascinated, devoted rush of confused heat and joy ripping through her became something that she couldn't argue against. Not now. Not as she succumbed so completely to the reality of these strange sensations. Her head rolled back, erratic screams spilling from her lips and a dizzy rush of utter certainty carrying her forward, underlined by the most ferocious acceptance she could have ever imagined. One made all the better by the cum pumping into her snug hole and driving her up the wall with need._

Altina couldn't shake the memories from her head. She couldn't stop thinking about them. Every time her inner walls contracted in a hopeless desire to be stretched and filled again, against all reason and sense, she felt just a little bit more eager to give in. She was falling deeper, losing herself to as passion and a heat too reckless to understand how to deal with. A guilty, shuddering desire within her told her that she could always touch herself right there. That if she could rub herself, the aching might stop. She couldn't. Not after what happened. The lingering uncertainty upon her brought on something else. Something frightening: the belief that if she took another step into pleasure, she might never come out of it.

Just like those women who had fallen. The ones who had betrayed her.

Countless women in the Order of Heroes had succumbed to the same depraved fate. Formed what seemed to Altina like a cult built around revering black men, encouraging promiscuity and the shattering of innocence. Women had sex out of wedlock. Married women cheated on their husbands and talked among each other about never wanting to have sex with their husbands again in horrible defiance and respect of their marital vows. It was on every imaginable front a problem, and one Altina felt she had to work to address hastily. She roused up some other women to aid her; Celica, Sonya, Loki, and Eir.

_Celica was a married woman. A queen. A woman of supposedly strong moral fiber and resolve. Down on her knees, slurping down as many inches of black cock into her throat as she could fit, Celica showed off none of that. She slobbered all over the massive shaft before her, drool dripping down her chin and a shameless degree of wild indulgence carrying her forward. Everything she did was a sign of pure reverence, hands in her lap so that only her mouth worked at his cock, the tireless, forward devotion behind her touch showing off the hopeless desire within her now to completely submit._

Altina believed that she had chosen women of sound mind. Women still in control of themselves. She had chosen poorly.

_Bent harshly over a table, Sonya cried out in reckless joy, "It was fun to play, but now I'm happy to be truthful again. I love black cock!" Her cries of shaky delight were as vocal and as ferocious as she could muster, body trembling under the wild, raw satisfaction of these indulgences, receiving hard slams pushing her to give in deeper and hotter, caring only about the pleasure that came from being used so thoroughly. Indulging in Altina's fantasies had been fun, but even more fun was getting pounded from behind, fucked into surrender and blistering oblivion by a hung black stud readily claiming her._

They had set Altina up. The four of them were just as corrupted by the same cult, all four of them secretly adherents to this profane doctrine, and not only did they set Altina up to fair, but they happily got fucked around her.

_"Doesn't it feel good?" Loki asked. She knelt beside the table Altina was getting used on top of, her hands firm on her ample breasts. Working them steadily up and down the shaft and tending to it with a slipper, forward titfuck, Loki was happy to outright gloat in the joy and the shameless joy of giving in to this all. "Black men are incredible, Altina. I wish you were open minded enough to see it, but I'm sure you're able to feel it now. If your mind won't open, your legs certainly will, and that's almost as good, right?" She smiled, working faster through this, receiving a big, gooey eruption of cum all over her tits and her face for her trouble._

Traitors. Weak women. All of them. Altina saw them now for all they truly were, and a newfound resentment boiled within her. She couldn't trust anyone.

_Eir rarely made much noise. She simply wasn't a particularly emotional woman. With black cock filling her ass and pussy at the same time, she was a shrieking wreck, howling out in babbling joy and wordless incoherence, pursuing only the clumsy expression of pleasures escalating stranger and messier through her with each slam forward. She found herself unable to think straight. Her body jerked wildly about, desperately seeking more and more pleasure, craving the passion and the indulgence she needed most. It was too grand a spectacle to contain, as she got fucked so hard she seemingly became another person entirely._

Perhaps every woman except her was sullied by these depraved desires. And even she still had that seed in her womb, had those cries on her lips. Shame held onto her. It gripped her tight and reminded her that in her moment of weakness, she had begun to beg for more.

No. No, Altina was strong. She had to be. Everyone had submitted. But she left. Altina had the strength to do what nobody else did, and for that alone, she knew that she was indeed a woman of power and will. She had to be. There was no doubt in Altina's mind that she was powerful and that she had done the right thing.

_Drenched in cum and with more running down her thighs, Altina broke into as frantic a run as she could to flee. Nobody gave chase. For 'vile cultists' they weren't particularly worried by the thought of her leaving. She was free to scramble down the half of the sprawling, gorgeous house where they had set up, leaving a trail of cum dripping out of her as she went. She didn't have time to think about that, though, nor to look over her shoulder and find any certainty that she wasn't being pursued._

_It didn't help that as she fled, she kept seeing other women getting openly fucked by black men all around her. Bouncing and sucking on juicy, mouth-watering black dicks that her eyes couldn't help but keep drifting toward, enticing her to pull her in. She didn't want to give in to such a thing, but she couldn't help herself, continuing to push in clumsy motions forward. She couldn't stop to look at them. Couldn't be enticed. She had to remain strong. Strength was her key._

_Ayra was down on a sofa, one knee and hand on the cushions, her other foot firm to the floor while she got spitroasted back and forth with deep, eager strokes that savoured the commotion and the fire behind their indulgences. They were shameless about it, throwing everything they had into the chance to fuck deeper, taking it slow and patient with how they indulged in her body. Her head pushed forward with impatient fever anyway, though, choking the cock down and embracing the relentless, throbbing passion certain to be her undoing, and loving every second of it._

_With her limbs wrapped around the body of a man happily plundering her hole and using her as thoroughly as he could, Orochi received a similarly senseless and ferocious treatment, moans hazily climbing in volume as she gasped out, "Fuck me harder! Harder! It's never too hard when I have a big, black cock inside of me!" The delirious joys she met were only getting worse, intensifying harder and hotter as she did everything in her power to give up to it all, accepting the shameless, ferocious truth that began to wear down her thoughts and leave her a reasonless disaster unable to think straight a moment longer._

_"Thank you for helping me, professor!" Mercedes squeaked, as the furiously flush girl received deep, hard strokes from a black man leaning over her on another sofa. Mercedes lay atop of Byleth, whose fingers toyed in eager motions with the puffy nipples sitting atop her plump breasts, indulging in them with little sense of restraint or thought. Whispering indulgences and promises into Mercedes's ear and guiding her through this pleasure, Byleth delighted in serving up another of her students to her black lovers and indulging in the pleasures she craved most of all._

_Past all of this commotion, Altina simply kept running, desperately seeking reprieve, seeking some way to escape and get out of here. She still didn't understand, believing this to be a dangerous sex cult and running on the terrified belief she would be sacrificed. Fleeing to safety was her only priority now, the only thing she could do to get out of a situation pushing her further to the limit by the second, leaving her a shaken wreck unable to think clearly. All she could process, mentally, was that she needed to get to the hot springs and wash away the mess all over her._

The hot spring was supposed to offer warmth to Altina. She felt very, very little as she sat there in boiling resentment and shame. Every orgasm her body had experienced became a mark against her, something to shudder her way through with revulsion and panic, wishing she was able to focus. Her thoughts struggled to zero back in on what was most important to her, although her perception of importance skewed heavily toward resentment. Anger. Shame.

There was only one way to clean her insides out. TO purge all that filthy cum and purify herself. Reluctantly, she dipped her fingers into her waiting hole, shoving them into her pussy and accepting the strange, frustrating fate awaiting her. She was so sensitive to the touch, and as she tried to scoop the semen out of herself and fight off the growing frustrations pushing her limits, everything felt like it was going to get worse, like she was shoving herself ever deeper into a sensation of worry and panic that she didn't know how to face. There was so much to contend with here, so much she was completely incapable of facing. Her digits pushed in deep and exposed her to something that rattled her thoughts, invoked the most ferocious and most senseless of pleasures all without warning, and she was just going to have to take it, going to have to be shaken to the core by the most bizarre treatments imaginable.

She fought off how good it felt, fought off the desire to moan. The semen came out of her, let out into the water, which was the only important thing: it wasn't inside of her. The chance to purge it from her body was a relief she took as best she could, but she got too caught up in it, and too caught up in not showing her hand on the matter of how good it felt to give in to this all. Which left her focus pulled away from the real matter at hand: she had a visitor.

A black man with absolutely no idea about her 'escape' from the 'cult' slipped into the hot springs. He just saw a woman frustratedly masturbating, struggling to contain herself, and thought he might lend a hand. "Need some help?" he asked, standing over Altina, who snapped back into reality only to be faced with the sturdy, massive imposition of a black cock right in her face. It shook her to her core, rattled her in ways she was hopelessly unprepared to handle. Her will began to falter, trembling under the imposing reality of that massive cock in her face. At the thought of what she might do if given the chance to,

"I--" was all that Altina could spit out. Her thoughts suddenly felt dizzier, head clumsy and stumbling through a rush of emotions that did little to help her and would only hurt her more. There was so much that struck her so quickly, and Altina proved ill equipped to tackle any of it, trembling under the dizzy and bizarre heat of her temptations. As much as she wished to pull her thoughts away, her focus remained on that massive, glorious cock twitching before her.

So, the man took matters into his own hands. He sank down to get level with Altina, spreading her legs apart and gently easing her hand away. He was nothing if not a gentleman in his approach, even if about to indulge in some pretty ungentlemanly things. "Just relax, I'll take care of this for you," he told her, voice sturdy and gentle. Everything about his approach startled Altina, robbed her of the focus she should have had, robbed her of the ways she needed to deal with all of this, feeling pleasures push her into a strange territory she felt unsure about.

But the cock induced within Altina things that she was anything but unsure about. 

Every fear Altina held of being fucked into dizzy surrender and made to bend to the same villainy the other women had explored became a reality in ways too crushing and bizarre to understand. The firm thrusts of this man pounding into her invoked feelings much more senseless and frenzied than she understood, the pleasures coming on with messy indulgence and an insistence that just couldn't be helped. This was too much, its rawest excess leaving her floored and unable to think clearly. Every hard thrust into her slick pussy sent her into a spiral of sensation and fever, a sense of almost-despair that she remained clueless about facing.

But he was so kind with her. His massive, black cock was taking a toll on her beyond sense, but she was able to feel the thrills of giving up, finding a man tender and firm with her. It left her with even less ground to opposite this, not that her hips were going to be tender anyway. She jerked against the men regardless, bucking forward in pursuit of a pleasure as reckless and panicked as could be. Everything that crept up through her body was a tireless rush of pressure, a ferocious mess of emotions leaving her wishing she had a good way to deal with all of it, but instead, she simply fell deeper, doomed to succumb to her darkest desires.

"It feels so good," Altina whined. She was embarrassed to even admit as much, burning in ferocious panic and sensation, the surrender taking her harder and bringing about a ruinous rush of emotions and pleasures she wished she was better equipped to deal with. Her hips bucked against the man's, meeting his thrusts and getting her pussy stuffed with that amazing, black dick she craved so badly. It was all she needed, a singular expression of desire and need that continued to rule her, bringing her deeper into a commotion and a passion beyond sense. She needed this. All of it. It was a lot to consider, but she was stuck in a bizarre treatment, a situation leaving her totally lost to sensation and pleasure, with every dizzy thought invoking harsher surrender.

Senseless surrender propelled Altina deeper into a frenzy of devoted fire and need too strange to make sense of. "I need more!" she cried out. It was a swift turnaround from everything she had been ready for, but she was oddly content with it, throwing all caution away and falling deeper into a clumsy surrender too strange and too ferocious to comprehend. Her body simply accepted this, took the hard slams from the man happily using her, abandoning sense and reason for something that felt simply too good and too feverish for her thoughts to grasp like she needed to.

The man did his part to keep thrusting away, keep indulging in pleasures and passions driving Altina up the wall with joy. She couldn't deal with any of these emotions, with the runaway blisses of giving in completely to the reality consuming her. He was so sturdy, so firm. Such a gentleman while he fucked her into a state of gooey surrender too ferocious to resist. It was a delight that she didn't have the power to resist, and wasn't even sure she wanted to. There was a beauty to this, a pleasure too firm and too ferocious for her to keep her thoughts straight through. In place of anything she understood was only the need to crash.

Altina's focus had already been ready to unravel when she tried to deal with this in the first place. She was barely able to pull herself back from the brink of a confused fever, a surrender too messy to make any sense of, and she was hopelessly locked now in a similar mess of pleasure, her hands fumbling against the man's body, lips clumsily meeting his. Her fear of the unknown and all the wild ideas she cooked up gave way to something much more incredible, a hopeless rush of devotion and fever that dragged her down further into ruin. She didn't have the strength in her to fight this off, didn't know what she could possibly do to handle this.

Her self-control melted away, stripped out by passions rushing through her harsher and messier, invoking a passion too bizarre for her to even feign understanding. Everything inside of her imposed such a feverish plea for surrender that she didn't understand what to do with it all, throwing everything she had into pure disarray in the most exciting of ways, a demanding rush of pulsating ferocity and need that kept her giving up harder, kept her sinking into this all. Altina understood only the growing fever and the desperate joy of giving in completely. In the moment, it felt like all she needed.

With pleasure eclipsing rationality and wild sensation pushing her to come completely apart, Altina felt overjoyed, ready, throwing herself eagerly into a pleasure beyond any restraint or calm, letting herself completely break apart in all the most exciting of ways. Heaving against him and allowing herself this moment of wild surrender and joy, she had no choice but to let it all take her. "Cum in me," she begged, clinging tighter to him, allowing herself to come apart and to embrace ferocious joy, coming apart at the seams and loving every second of what came with it.

With a hard slam forward, the man filled her up, claiming Altina with a hard groan and a feverish slam of his hips, holding her down against the bath as he pumped her full of cum and sent her into a spiral of dizzy joys eclipsing all sense. Without a shred of focus or sense, she just had to keep giving in, exploring deeper through pleasure that all felt a bit too shameless, but which kept her engaged. Cum flooded her pussy, and the last vestiges of sense all happily, wildly melted out of her as she allowed herself to give in. It was too good to deal with, irresistible passion carrying her down now into pure satisfaction, into a joy beyond reason.

The man drew back with a groan. "Seems like you enjoyed that. I'm glad I could help." Genuinely clueless about what was going on within her frayed mind, he figured he could simply have his soak now.

Altina couldn't have that. "Black cock," she whined, her eyes crossed and her thoughts hazy. She looked upon the dick before her, faced once more with it right up near her face as the man rose to his feet, and she acted drastically, grabbing hold of him and swallowing him down. She wasted no time, worshiping his cock all over with precisely the sort of religious fervor she had ascribed--incorrectly in most cases--to the girls she saw as 'victims'. They were just like her, though. Consensually needy women who found themselves fascinated by how good sex with black men felt. She didn't understand that, but that was fine; her sloppy praise all over the cock came with little need for sense or restraint.

In its place was simply the idea of giving in, breaking down all sense of control and calm with a dizzy rush of insistence. Her throat accepted the cock, choking it down and showing off the greedy devotions carrying her further, driving forward a sense of dizzy and ferocious passion, a hunger devoid of reason and control. She wanted to let it take her, wanted to let the sensations drive her into a steady oblivion. Her duty to quell this insanity had failed, which meant the only reasonable thing was to go all in, to crash hard into a senseless passion and heat that removed any question about her desire to give in. Reckless surrender and overbearing passion carried her now into surrender, a desperate rush of deep-seated desire and need that left nothing to chance. She needed this. All of it.

Succumbing felt more reasonable and exciting by the second. She welcomed something that didn't need to make a whole ton of sense, and was maybe better if it didn't. Drool dripped down her chin as her worship of this cock got sloppier, as she pursued a shameless, senseless indulgence, ready to lose herself to the swirls of heat and to a haze of raw delirium. It almost too much to keep track of as her thoughts plunged deeper into chaos, as she accepted with the shakiest of sensations a singular desire to let herself go completely.

Even drawing back, her hands worked along the cock, face brushing against the head as she laid kisses down onto it. "Black cock is amazing!" she gasped, thrown into a delirious acceptance of everything she had just earlier been ready to pull back from and loathe. It was reality now, a senseless and certain form of passion carrying her to give in and give up, acceptance driving her mad and bringing her around to something truly overbearing. Her cravings took a form more dizzy and powerful than she knew what to do with, reckless passion sweeping through her and demanding complete surrender and submission from her. She had to give up to this, had to allow herself to succumb completely, and she didn't know what to do with all of this but let it burn her right up.

"You like it?" the man asked, realizing--on a very wrong assumption--that she was just one of the girls who had already given themselves to their desires.

"I love it! I will live every day of my life offering my body now in praise of these cocks. I will devote my mind and my soul to service and adoration, revering you men without pause." Everything she had feared became her own reality, one she had cooked up for herself, a desperate fascination hinging on the idea that this was what everyone else was doing. Her mind broke, but entirely under the weight of its own bizarre ideas, which provoked a curious flare of twisting pressure and panic she had little clear idea how to act on. Everything she wanted was right there, a forward and shameless treatment of the sensations offered up to her, and she didn't feel like she could bring herself to care a second longer about what was going on. She just needed this.

With an accepting shrug, he wasn't going to stop her or try to change her mind about how 'necessary' this may have been. He just let her keep slobbering all over his cock, accepting these pleasures and this reverence figuring that if she wanted it, he was fine to let this all keep happening, to sink further into a pleasure beyond words. She took his cock back into her mouth and back into her throat, praising him with the most thorough assessment she could muster, all in blind and clumsy search of some form of surrender. She needed this, and her frenzied, chaotic desires to give in rapidly escalated to a state of becoming too much to make a shred of sense of.

Altina was driven to give up, to surrender everything to the passion of a desire and a lust too senseless and too shaky to be able to contain. She was powerless against her own appetites and the monster she had constructed in her head, and she worked to bring the man to a senseless, ferocious orgasm that might soothe her worries and give her something to indulge in. Oddly enough, relaxation came as she fell into her groove of sucking sock, letting the hard dick that filled her mouth soothe her, letting the way it made her throat spasm and sloppy noises spill out become something she could just let consume her.

When the man came, he yanked his hips back, and the massive cock erupted all over Altina's face, her eyes shutting tight to avoid getting any in them before opening wide to behold the glory of his cock twitching before her. She was enthralled in ways that even during her 'violation', she had never fully opened her mind up to, never truly considered. Now, she saw that beauty for what it was, and in her deranged and foggy frame of mind, she understood everything that her world could support.  
****************************  
The very same traitors to the Order of Heroes who she had once cursed now touched her all over, praising and kissing her as she returned once more to the 'lair'. Really, just a very nice house the black soldiers had bought for more comfort than a barracks could offer. But it didn't matter to Altina, whose strange ideas about what was happening became immaterial as she got fucked hard on a bed, a doggy style pounding driving her to howl and shriek in gasping ecstasy, letting the pleasures wash away all reason and leave only the shaky desire and heat that she craved most. There was no sense to this all, no moment of restraint or sense, and that was how things would be best off.

"I love black cock!" she shrieked, amid the caresses, amid the kisses. She felt at peace now. A fallen heroine given to her most base desires and loving every second of it. Shame left her, and in its place was the ferocious desire to melt into ecstasy and let herself be ruled by these passions. They were all she truly needed, at the core of it all.

All around her the women who had gone from friends to traitors to 'sisters in faith' got fucked from behind while they fawned all over her. It was madness, the sort of foul ritual Altina would have been terrified to stumble into. But now, at the center of it, it became all she wanted in life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
